Changing hearts
by tifa of the premium heart
Summary: Its been 2 years after meteor. Everyone has seperated. Everythings fine until Tifa sees a light on at the Shinra mansion. T/???! This is my first fic so plz be nice. R&R PLZ!!!


Hi! This is my first fic:) So plz go easy on it. It probably wont be a very long first chapter. I will need more advice so plz if u want sumthin done then tell me soon so I can try and do it! I hope you like it.  
  
*Disclaimer*: I dont own final fantasy 7 or it's characters. I wish I did though.  
  
Now on with chapter 1  
  
Changing hearts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Around midnight at Nibleheim  
  
________________________  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I'm sorry but i have to go." Said a familiar spikey haired warrior.  
  
" No please dont go!" replied someone with a certain pair of red wine eyes.  
  
" I have to go, I must. Goodbye Tifa"  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! CLOUDDDDDD!!!!!!" screamed Tifa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At that moment Tifa shot up from her bed in tears. " Cloud." she whispered. " Why do you still torture me after 2 years" the brunette remembered 2 years ago when meteor was over and Sephiroth was dead.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
__________  
  
On board the Highwind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"YAY we won!" screamed Yuffie as she jumped up and down happy it was over. But she wasn't the only one. Everyone else was happy that the planet survived in the end.  
  
  
  
While everyone was celebrating Cloud walked up to Tifa. " Hey can we talk?" asked the blonde. "Ok sure." replied Tifa. They walked to the chocobo room.   
  
" So whats up?" asked Tifa. "Tifa there is something that I have to tell you." he replied . Tifa gave him a confused look but he went on. " I have to find Aeris. I need to know if these feelings I might have are real or not." Tifa was stunned. " I dont know when I'll be back. So I plan to go back to the city of the ancients. Once I'm done there I need to find another part of me that I lost. I'm going to sneak out the minute we land." said Cloud. "Cloud why are you telling me this?'' Tifa said holding back tears. " Because you are one of my closest freinds. I know that you care about me and I knew you wouldn't stop me. So once I leave I want you to tell the others for me." Tifa just nodded trying not to cry but wasn't succedding. ''Great I knew you would understand." said the blonde.  
  
  
  
Just then the intercom came on '' Attention all passengers we will be landing very soon. I repeat we will be landing soon." then the voice cut out.  
  
  
  
" Well I guess I should be going. Tifa I'll come see you once I'm done. I promise." Cloud smiled and turned around to walk away. "Wait!" said Tifa. "Cloud I want you to remember the first promise we made. Even tough this is over the promise still stands. So when I'm in a bind came rescue me ok." Cloud just smiled and nodded "Goodbye Tifa." said Cloud as he walked away leaving Tifa alone.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
______________  
  
Tifa had kept her word and waited untill he left to tell them.  
  
Soon afterword everyone went there seperate ways. Cid went back to Rocket Town, Barret and Marlene went to live in Kalm, Red Xlll went to Cosmo Canyon, Yuffie returned to Wutai, Vincent had disapeared like Cloud, and Cait Sith went back to Reeve.   
  
Then there was Tifa. She went back to Nibleheim and bought her old house back. She had plenty of gil for the moment so she didn't have a job.  
  
That is where she is now.   
  
  
  
Tifa got up to get some water. It was now around 6:30. (A/N: Ok. time went fast but I have really short dreams that take all night so I figured all dreams took awhile. Now back to the story.) She decided that she ought to get up anyways.   
  
  
  
Tifa didn't have many supplies to make breakfast so she decided to go to the store. As Tifa got dressed she thought about what she wanted to eat. "Hmmm how about eggs and sausage. That sounds good. What do you think Kilala?'' Tifa was talking to a stray cat she had found about 1 year ago. She was just a kitten then. Tifa found her curled up on her door step with a broken leg. So Tifa fixed her up and took her in.   
  
Kilala was white with brown mittens and brown on the end of her tail. She had beatiful orange eyes.(A/N: Yes I named it after Kilala off of Inuyasha but I still don't own her.)  
  
Kilala meowed in response to Tifas question. Tifa smiled. Kilala was her one true friend. Tifa steped outside and told Kilala to watch the house while she was gone. Kilala just meowed once more.  
  
  
  
Tifa went on her way. It was still kind of dark because the sun was hardly on the horizon. Tifa was just walking along when something caught her eye. The door was open at the mansion and a light was on.   
  
She quickly ran back to her house to retrieve her premium hearts and her mastered materia.  
  
Tifa unlocked the door and went in she grabbed her items and changed back into her old fighting outfit.  
  
Tifa was almost sure it was Vincent but she had to prepare for the worst. Meaning Sephiroth. She locked the door again and ran to the mansion. Silently she walked to the entrance and snuck in. What she saw surprised her. On the floor there was a pool of blood. She looked up at the stairs and there was a trail of blood. Tifa walked up the stairs on full alert. The blood led to the room where you enter the basement. As Tifa approached she felt her heart beat faster. Tifa walked into the room and saw what had been wishing against. There lie Vincent on the bed bleeding from a nasty wound.  
  
A/N: A cliffhanger! MUHAHAHA!!!! Now I am probably gunna mke this a Tifa/Vincent fic. But if nobodys likes it I will change it to whatever most of you want. So plz R&R ! Plz don't flame me cuz it's my first fic. If you hate it then dont read it. I shouldn't be long with the next chap. That will be when things should get juicy:) So TTYL!! 


End file.
